Almas destinadas
by summerofsadness
Summary: Alguna vez, cuando era pequeño, escuchó sobre las almas gemelas. En el aquel momento creyó que quizás era cierto, que en alguna parte del mundo existía su otra mitad, ésa que lo haría sentirse completo. Yuuri Katsuki nunca creyó que a él le sucedería. Mucho menos que esa persona fuera alguien a quien admiraba profundamente. Viktuuri.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí y los OC son míos.

 **Sinopsis:** Alguna vez, cuando era pequeño, escuchó sobre las almas gemelas. En el aquel momento creyó que quizás era cierto, que en alguna parte del mundo existía su otra mitad, ésa que lo haría sentirse completo. Yuuri Katsuki nunca creyó que a él le sucedería. Mucho menos que esa persona fuera alguien a quien admiraba profundamente.

 **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una historia que tengo terminada hace un tiempo, así que espero no demorarme mucho en subirla. Espero que les guste. 3**

 **Y,** _ **¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

-Summer.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Recuerdos dolorosos**

 _"Dos almas que nacieron para estar unidas, volverían a unirse para ser una."_

* * *

Sentía la humedad fría que se deslizaba por sus mejillas, el sabor a sal era persistente en sus labios al igual que los temblores que atacaban su cuerpo. Sus sollozos resonaban entre las cuatro paredes blanquecinas, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentó retenerlos pero la tristeza en su corazón era aún mayor. La frialdad de la habitación no ayudaba hacerlo sentir cómodo, al contrario, la oscuridad que albergaba el cuarto lo sumía aun estado de soledad que no quería volver a sentir.

Una carta se hallaba delante él como si se burlase de su miseria. Yuuri no la abrió enseguida cuando la encontró, sino que se quedó mirándola con un semblante de tristeza absoluta. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, podía sentir como éste latía desbocado por la desolación y la furia que de a poco comenzaba a sentir. Se preguntó por qué le sucedía esto. El que creyó sería un nuevo comienzo, no fue más que la caída de su vida.

Él quería odiarlo por romper su promesa, aún recordaba las palabras que salieron de sus labios después de que ganara la medalla de oro. Sintió como nuevas lágrimas desfilaban por sus mejillas. Ya no quería llorar pero no se podía detener, era desesperante saber que había sido un iluso, creyendo en palabras llenas de mentiras; y, aún más, después del beso que él le había dado delante del todo el mundo.

Yuuri ya no daba más. Primero fue su horrorosa presentación en el _Grand Prix Final_ quedando en sexto lugar, aquella derrota fue un duro golpe para él. Sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor como si todo estuviera hecho de cartas.

Pasó meses sumiéndose en una depresión y con la ansiedad pisándole los talones. Subió de peso, pero sacó fuerzas para recuperarse. Le aburrió sentir lástima hacia sí mismo, así que dio por terminada su temporada de tristeza y decidió sumergirse en lo que más amaba. El patinaje.

Yuuri volvió a Hasetsu con su familia para así poder ayudarlos como se debía, aunque el principal motivo de su regreso, era olvidar lo que había vivido. Sintió paz al volver a sus raíces, sentir la brisa marina chocar contra su rostro, pero por sobre todo volver a patinar en la pista que lo vio nacer. El sentimiento fue indescriptible al realizar por completo el programa que había usado su ídolo para ganar el oro. Aunque nunca previó que ese sería su ascenso y también su caída.

Cuando creyó que ya nada le podía sorprender, apareció la figura que más admiraba. Viktor Nikiforov. Él aun no creía que su ídolo hubiera realizado semejante viaje solo para entrenarlo y prometiéndole que ganaría el oro. Y le creyó. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse a sus constantes muestras de cariño, pero después de un tiempo solo se dejó ser. Y quizás ese fue su error, aunque en aquel momento él no sabía de las circunstancias que provocaría eso.

Las competencias dieron inicio con el enfrentamiento contra Yuri Plisetsky y terminaron con su triunfo en su segunda aparición en el _Grand Prix_. _Oro_. Yuuri había ganado el oro y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

Su familia lo felicitó, Minako-sensei estaba orgullosa de él y Viktor... Viktor le dijo que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, que todo su esfuerzo rindió frutos y eso se demostró en la pista. Sus dos programas le habían salido a la perfección, ninguna caída e incluso maravilló al público con las emociones que desbordaban sus presentaciones.

Yuuri estaba feliz, pero todo lo bueno siempre venía acompañado de todo lo malo.

Después de unos días de celebraciones, felicitaciones y de una inmensa felicidad, llegó la tormenta que desequilibraría su mundo. Aquel día se había levantado temprano decidido al fin hablar con Viktor sobre su relación y de aquellas palabras que se dedicaron en Barcelona frente a la basílica. Se hallaba nervioso, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

Estuvo noches pensando en cómo abarcaría el tema, en cómo decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser. Lo buscó por toda la posada, por el pueblo y el _Ice Castle_ , pero no lo encontró. Estaba nervioso y temeroso por la situación, no lo había encontrado por ningún lugar y eso le asustaba sobremanera. Fue junto a su familia para preguntarles si habían visto al albino, pero cuando vio las miradas de lástima lo único que quería hacer era huir.

Le dijeron lo impensable. Él se había ido. Lo abandonó. Lo dejó sin ninguna explicación más que un sobre. Huyó a su habitación para que nadie lo viera llorar cual magdalena. Dolía como el infierno al saber que su primer amor, aquel quién le confió todo, lo abandonara de esa manera.

Y esa fue su segunda caída, pero esa fue la peor. Su corazón estaba roto, él ya no quería ver más nada con el amor. No volvió a patinar ni tampoco a sonreír.

Yuuri estaba en un abismo del cual si no salía pronto, lo consumiría. Y él, lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba demasiado dolido por la situación. Yuuri sabía que no era débil, tampoco se dejaría vencer así como así, saldría a brillar de nuevo y a dejarle en claro al mundo que no era cómo ellos creían. Volvería al mundo del patinaje a ganar para demostrarles a todos que no era alguien con quién se podía jugar.

Volvería a forjar una nueva reputación, sería un nuevo Yuuri, alguien fuerte que sin importar si algo o alguien, se interpusiera en su camino, se levantaría con dignidad y la frente en alto. Que era digno de los más eufóricos aplausos. Le demostraría a Viktor lo que había perdido. Sí, aun lo amaba, pero no por ello lo perdonaría así de fácil. Quizás… solo quizás, lo haría sufrir un poco antes de tomar una decisión.

Él no sabía cómo funcionaba el destino, ni tampoco contaba con los motivos inexplicables de tal acto, pero si en algún momento sus almas se volvieran a reunir, él aceptaría con gusto. Porque a pesar de todo seguía amando aquel hombre de hermosos ojos zafiros.

Pero no le dejaría el camino tan fácil, de eso estaba seguro. Un poco de sufrimiento le haría saber que con él nadie se podría meter sin salir victorioso. Y esperaba que su plan funcionase. Un nuevo comienzo se daría inicio ese día, uno que quizás, haría historia.

Yuuri estaba decidido, ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Se levantó de su cama secándose con ímpetu las lágrimas. Sus ojos ardían, podía sentir el escozor en ellos, pero aun así prendió la luz a pesar de la punzaba que lo embargó. Fue a su escritorio para guardar aquel sobre, en algún momento lo leería pero ese día no sería hoy. Se dio una ducha, se enfundó en su pijama y durmió.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo semblante portaría y nuevas miradas posarían sobre él.

Mañana comenzaría a escribir una nueva historia. _Su historia._


	2. Un nuevo visitante

**Capítulo I**

 **Un nuevo visitante**

 _"La compañía de un amigo es mejor que la soledad absoluta de una pena pasada."_

* * *

Miraba el horizonte con tranquilidad, absorbiendo los sonidos que se creaban a su alrededor; el olor salino del mar adormecía sus sentidos enviándolo a una relativa calma, el viento desordenaba sus hebras oscuras logrando que por breves momentos bloqueara su vista. Cerró los ojos provocando que la negrura lo rodeara por completo, podía sentir como la paz se desvanecía de su cuerpo y cómo su mente le presentaba imágenes de un pasado que quería olvidar. El aleteo de las gaviotas y el crepitar de la arena entre sus dedos, lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Yuuri sonrió nostálgico por la vista y sintió un dolor sordo en su corazón. Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que decidió «cambiar» para ser alguien nuevo. Aunque aún le costara dejar algunos hábitos, como observar el mar, deleitarse con los olores marinos, eso al menos lo tranquilizaba. Él no quería cambiar para peor, al contrario, quería ser alguien mejor. Más fuerte, más seguro y recuperar la confianza que no hacía mucho había adquirido.

Sacudió sus manos en un intento de deshacer de los granos de arena que se habían adherido a sus palmas, las piedritas dejaron pequeñas marcas irregulares en su piel. Suspiró con cansancio mientras que de un salto se erguía y continuaba su marcha.

El ardor de sus pulmones al inhalar un poco de aire le llenaba de un dolor placentero. Un buen ejercicio antes de zambullirse de lleno a una larga rutina de patinaje era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Al final, y con ayuda de su mejor amigo, decidió volver a lo que más amaba. Phichit le animaba a seguir patinando para que así volviera a las competencias. Y claro que aceptó.

Desde ese momento Yuuri practicaba distintos saltos, secuencias y agregaba una que otra dificultad. Y con la misma valentía que adquirió después de aquel día, decidió crear sus propios programas y elegir por ende, nueva música. La mayoría se centraba en el dolor de un corazón roto y cómo aquel ser se levantaba a pesar de semejante tristeza.

Su tema principal iba a ser el renacer.

Yuuri iba a ser como el ave fénix. Renacería de entre las cenizas para elevarse por los cielos y desplegar sus alas para mostrar una belleza inigualable. Brillaría cómo él mismo lo sabía hacer. Los sentimientos que transmitía mediante sus presentaciones lo ayudarían dejar aquel mensaje. Porque a pesar de la tormenta, viene la calma. El sol volvería a brillar y un cielo despejado de un hermoso tono azul dejaría ver las blanquecinas nubes de un nuevo día.

Suspiró con cansancio al abrir la puerta del _Ice Castle._

—Hola, Yuuri —saludó Yuko con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —Sonrió por mera cortesía.

Caminó a paso lento para recibir en sus manos un par de patines. Despidiéndose con un ademán, se dirigió al camarín para alistarse y dar comienzo a nueva rutina. Después de unos minutos se encontraba de pie frente a la pista de hielo, el aire frío que desprendía la pista le daba una tranquilidad revitalizante y el espejo poco traslucido le mostraba a un nuevo, pero borroso chico.

Yuuri inhaló hondo sintiendo como el aire frío entraba a sus pulmones. Comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo para un calentamiento previo antes de lanzarse de lleno en la creación de más pasos para su rutina. A lejos vio a su mejor amiga Yuko. Sus cabellos castaños estaban en un prolijo moño y una sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de realizar un _toe loop._ Desde hacía un tiempo los saltos ya no le dificultaban como antes, aunque aún seguían existiendo algunos fallos en la rotación o en el equilibrio, pero por lo demás, ya no caía después de realizarlos. Al volver al hielo clavó el salto antes de detenerse por completo.

El aire frío que acariciaba sus mejillas, le trajo memorias pasadas.

Se vio a sí mismo junto a Viktor días después del GPF. Los dos patinaban dedicándose cada cierto tiempo una sonrisa que escondían palabras que eran susurradas bajo la luz de la luna. En sus manos brillaban los anillos que los unían en algo más que un simple agradecimiento.

Las miradas que compartían transmitían sus deseos más anhelados, aquellos orbes zafiros lo miraban como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubieran visto. Y ahora eran los mismos que le causaban dolor al recordarlos. Cómo extrañaba los abrazos sorpresivos que le daba, las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba a sus manos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, pero por sobre todo la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos.

A pesar de las dos veces que se besaron, cada beso llenó su corazón de gozo y una calidez que aún le seguía sorprendiendo.

La primera vez fue después de terminar su programa «Yuri on ice» y ver como todo el mundo lo ovacionaba. Ésa vez fue la primera ocasión en dónde sintió su corazón saltarse un latido, bueno, quizás no la primera vez. Pero sí el primer beso que tuvo de Viktor Nikiforov. Duró algunos segundos aunque para Yuuri fue toda una eternidad.

El brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa encantadora que adornaba su rostro le dio el indicio de que no era algo planeado. Las palabras que le dedicó lograron sacarle una tierna risa. Desde ese momento su relación se volvió más estrecha, ya no era tan solo la de un entrenador y su pupilo, sino de algo más.

La segunda vez fue cuando ganó el _Grand Prix Final_. Aunque ese beso fue a luz de las velas y con la melodía nocturna que les proporcionaba la ciudad. Esa noche bailaron, conversaron y se besaron. Los cálidos labios de Viktor acariciaron los suyos en una lenta caricia, sus manos habían tomado su rostro a la vez que sus pulgares dejaban delicados rastros de dulzura en sus mejillas.

Fue un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

Yuuri pensó que al fin iba a ser feliz, pero que cruel pueden llegar a ser las personas y la vida misma.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de disipar los recuerdos amargos que llegaban en tropel a su mente. Quería llorar aunque solo sea para librar un poco su pena, pero logró soltar una amarga risa antes de escuchar un grito que lo llenó de felicidad y confusión.

—¡Yuuri!

A la distancia vio un chico que venía corriendo hacia él. Rió por lo bajo para acercarse a la salida de la pista. La tez morena de su nuevo visitante y la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba llenó de calma su corazón. No mitigó por completo su oculta tristeza, pero al menos aquel chico lo libraría un poco de su carga.

—Phichit —susurró cuando lo abrazó.

La calidez que le proporcionó el cuerpo ajeno le hizo sonreír. Llevaba un buen tiempo patinando así que agradeció el abrazo que le dio su amigo. Dedicándole una última sonrisa, salió de la pista dirigiéndose hacia los camerinos con Phichit siguiéndole los pasos.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías? —Yuuri preguntó confuso.

El tailandés rió nervioso pero sacudió su cabeza antes de responder.

—Era una sorpresa, mi querido Yuuri —contestó risueño.

—¡Phichit!

El susodicho rió por el entusiasmo y se acercó hacia el japonés.

—Yuuri, has mejorado muchísimo —murmuró el moreno antes de abrazar de nuevo a su amigo.

La calidez del abrazo enfundó un pequeño calor al corazón de Yuuri, quien ahora se aferraba al tailandés. Cómo extrañaba a su amigo.

Phichit tan solo sonrió ladino antes de que un flash cegara al pelinegro. Una que otra palabra susurrada y un par de maldiciones, los dos chicos se acercaron a Yuko quien venía hacia ellos. La chica los miraba con ojos curiosos, pero se podía apreciar el atisbo de felicidad.

—¡Hola! —Yuko saludó con un efusivo abrazo al moreno.

Después de aquella rutina y de la llegada de su amigo, se dirigieron hacia la plaza del pueblo. Los dos conversaban de temas triviales, reían por tonterías mientras comían un helado. Yuuri sentía una paz al tener a Phichit junto a él, la agradable compañía le sentaría bien.

A lo lejos vio grandes árboles que le dan un entorno colorido y natural a la plaza, el sol de a poco se escondía, el frescor de la tarde se hacía presente al igual que las inminentes preguntas que realizaría su amigo. Se sentaron en un agradable silencio aunque éste se vio interrumpido por la pregunta que todos querían realizarle, pero nadie se atrevió hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Yuuri? —Phichit le preguntó en voz baja.

Se tensó ante la pregunta, pero se rindió.

—No lo sé...

Él no sabía ni cómo se sentía, era un cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que le provocaban una desazón desagradable. Pasar de llorar todas las noches a quedarse pensar en ellas, fue un gran cambio. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas, ya no sentía el escozor ni el apretado nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Estaba en una fase de aceptación, él ya tenía asumido lo que había perdido.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún le seguía doliendo lo qué pasó. Era un dolor sordo que se quedaría en su corazón. Apretó sus manos formando un puño con ellas, aunque no duró por mucho tiempo. Sintió un brazo posarse sobre sus hombros y como éste lo atraía hacia el pecho del moreno. Y término por hacer lo que evitó todo ese tiempo.

Se derrumbó.

Adentro suyo aún quedaban vestigios del antiguo Yuuri y quizás, eso le alegraba. Las personas no cambiaban por completo, siempre quedaba algo de lo que eran. Él lo sabía, aceptaba ese hecho sin quejarse. Si habría un cambio tendría que ser para bien y no para mal.

Las lágrimas caían en una lenta procesión, no había sollozos y su cuerpo ni siquiera se estremecía por los llantos. Yuuri lloraba en silencio. Los recuerdos danzaban por su mente haciéndolo sentir miserable, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y las promesas bullían queriéndose hacer presente en forma de doloras frases.

—Estoy entre un bien y un mal —musitó, su voz tenía un ligero temblor—. No sabría decirte cómo me siento, pero pudo decir que estoy mejor que hace un mes.

Le sonrió antes de secarse las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos, y con delicadeza se restregó los ojos. Phichit lo miró con alivio, pero en su mirada también vio furia y pena, aunque éstas desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con que se hicieron presente.

—Tranquilo, pronto volverás a sentirte como si nada de esto hubiera pasado —Phichit habló con dulzura—. Vamos, que con lo que te vi hacer, dejarás a todos con la boca abierta. ¡Katsuki Yuuri la leyenda viviente de Japón!

El grito entusiasta le sacó un par de risas llorosas. Y así el moreno lo hizo reír hasta que volvieron a la posada. Vio a su madre sonriéndole con cariño y a su padre mirándole con alegría. Después de verlo triste por varios días, rondando como un ser sin vida, podía imaginarse el alivio que sentían sus padres al verlo reír como si nada. Se sintió culpable por preocuparlos.

Así que les dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de volver su mirada al tailandés, quien por cierto, aún seguía con movimientos elocuentes contándole una historia sobre sus hámsteres.

Esa noche cenaron, conversaron y se dieron un baño en las aguas termales. Yuuri se sentía en un estado de embriaguez aunque no por beber alcohol, más bien por la calma que sentía. El calor de las aguas y el ligero viento hacían estremecer su cuerpo. Le encantaba bañarse y relajarse en ese lugar.

—¿A dónde dormirás? —le preguntó curioso.

—Oh, tu madre me asignó la habitación de...

Silencio fue lo que hubo. Y él se dio cuenta porqué. Asintió de acuerdo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de boca cerrada para tranquilizarlo. No podía vivir toda su vida martirizándose por algo qué no pudo ser.

Unas horas después se hallaba en su cama mirando el techo. La luz de la luna incidía en su rostro y unos cuantos halos iluminaban su habitación. Las estrellas titilaban en el manto nocturno, el susurro del viento lo adormecía. Sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la cortina de su ventana y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Esperaba cumplir ese hecho esta noche.

El calor de las mantas, la voz suave que le cantaba en sus memorias y el ulular de un búho hicieron su trabajo. Cayó dormido y esa noche no tuvo sueños.

* * *

 **N/A: Bieeen, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar otro capítulo más tarde, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Espero su opinión, crítica, etc…**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos n.n**


	3. Psique

**Hola... de nuevo.**

 **Aquí un capítulo cortito donde les presentó mis personajes: Artemisa y Apolo Conti. En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más de ellos. Espero que les guste :3**

 **Y, _¡disfruten de la lectura!_**

-Summer.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Psique**

 _"El descenso por la oscuridad te hará reaccionar para aprender una lección. El dolor y la esperanza pueden convivir juntos para guiarte por el camino de esa oscuridad."_

* * *

Yuuri se removió inquieto en su cama. La luz del sol se colaba por entre las aberturas de las cortinas dándole de lleno en el rostro logrando que soltara un quejido por lo bajo. Se talló los ojos con pereza, podía sentir su cuerpo más liviano que otros días, dándose cuenta por ese hecho que había dormido gran parte de la mañana. Se sorprendió gratamente. Pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía de permanecer acostado, tenía un largo día por delante y un Phichit a quien entretener.

Después de una agradable ducha, vestirse con ropas cómodas y ordenar su cuarto, Yuuri se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Caminó hacia la sala con pasos suaves, meditando en su cabeza el plan que había hecho para las actividades que haría hoy con Phichit. Al llegar, se encontró a su familia ya desayunando, y al moreno medio adormilado con una cuchara en la boca mientras sus ojos se cerraban solos. Rió por lo bajo desordenándole los cabellos mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La mañana transcurrió en una exhalación. Yuuri y Phichit caminaban por las calles de la ciudad admirando la belleza de Hasetsu en su esplendor. Los dos conversaban de todo y de nada. Hablaban de cómo al moreno le iba en su país y cómo éste se estaba preparando para el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes.

Ambos, al haber participado y quedado clasificado en el GPF, obtuvieron una buena posición para la siguiente competición. Y Yuuri participaría. Al haberse alejado de las redes sociales por completo, los medios de comunicación relacionados al deporte, de la prensa en general, no sabía lo que sucedía fuera de su burbuja personal.

Pero gracias a alguien adicto al teléfono, supo qué era lo que sucedía allá afuera. Sintió como su corazón se encogía en su pecho, la tristeza y la furia sustituyeron su curiosidad, logrando que se estremeciera desagradablemente. Los chismes sin fundamento le disgustaban.

«Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, ¿peleados?»

«¿Qué sucedió con el ganador del GPF?»

«¿Dónde está?, ¿qué hace? Y, ¿por qué ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro?»

Esas y otras preguntas le molestaban. ¿Acaso no lo podían dejar tranquilo? Yuuri ya tenía suficiente con su corazón roto para añadirle el constante cotilleo de la prensa. Le pidió a Phichit que ya no le hablara más de ello, aunque por el rostro de su amigo supo que faltaba algo más. Pero él ya no quería escuchar nada.

Quizás fue descortés de su parte, y él lo sabía, pero se hallaba cansado por el palabrerío con respecto a su situación. Él estaba seguro de algo, y eso era su participación en las futuras competencias. Su llegada sería una sorpresa, su objetivo principal era lograr que el público quedara atónito por el tema escogido. Aunque la sorpresa mayor sería sus programas. La creación de ellos, algo que él mismo creó a base de esfuerzo y creatividad.

Yuuri Katsuki le demostraría al mundo entero de qué estaba hecho.

Después de aquella conversación se dirigieron a la pista de hielo para practicar un poco. Los dos chicos se deslizaban entre risas y tonteo, una alegre tarde se avecinaba.

Yuuri decidió mostrarle a Phichit la nueva rutina que estaba armando, no estaba completa pero improvisaría los últimos pasos. El moreno asintió efusivo, la sonrisa alocada que tenía en su rostro logró que se sintiera bien. Él sabía que su amigo estaba entusiasmado por verlo patinar.

El japonés puso una canción instrumental. La melodía era rápida para tornarse lenta, dejando una estela melancólica detrás. De vez en cuando, los tiempos se mezclaban logrando entrelazarse con su secuencia de pasos. Clavó un _lutz cuádruple_ cuando resonó la nota de un violín. Siguió con otra secuencia de pasos que mostraba un dolor genuino.

La maldición de Afrodita cayó sobre él prohibiéndole volver a su amado. El favor que le concedió la diosa fue por otra oportunidad. En sus recuerdos la traición y el rompimiento de la promesa hacía Eros. El dolor y el miedo por el descenso al Inframundo, pasar por el barquero, sobornar al guardián de tres cabezas para entrar y estar más cerca de Erebus.

Yuuri sintió la agonía y la esperanza de Psique. Entre sus memorias figuraban las charlas con Viktor y los abrazos antes de una competencia. Aquel beso en su mano en donde se encontraba su anillo antes de comenzar el programa corto. La desesperación y el nerviosismo por su equivocación al ejecutar el _flip cuádruple_. Las palabras que él mismo le dijo diciéndole que acabarían al final de la competencia.

Dolor.

Su rutina, su mirada y sus movimientos mostraban dolor, uno desgarrador. Recordó la explicación verdadera detrás de sus palabras. La mirada y el suspiro de alivio que emitió Viktor al darse cuenta de su equivocación. Las emociones que sentía en eso momento le dieron fuerzas para terminar la rutina.

Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba. Silencio era lo que había. Viró a su izquierda ladeando la cabeza al observar al moreno. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban por la emoción y las lágrimas contenidas. Quiso acercarse, pero un par de aplausos interrumpieron su cometido.

—Eso fue magnífico, Katsuki Yuuri —alabó una suave voz.

Atónito, el japonés observó a sus dos nuevos visitantes. Él los reconoció sorprendiéndose, pero la confusión ganó por completo por sobre las demás emociones que sentía. Eran los hermanos Conti. Primer lugar mundial de patinaje sobre hielo en parejas. Yuuri se preguntó qué hacían ellos allí, se sintió como un _déjà vu._

—Representaste muy bien a Psique. —Sonrió con simpatía el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Yuuri nervioso.

No había querido ser grosero soltando una pregunta de esa manera, debió de haber agradecido el cumplido, pero se hallaba atónito. ¿Qué estaban haciendo dos campeones allí? Desviando su mirada de los gemelos, observó al tailandés quien miraba la escena entre divertido y confundido. Se acercó hacia la salida para calzarse la protección de las cuchillas y con suspicacia, caminó los pocos pasos que le faltaban para enfrentar a los hermanos.

Ellos lo miraron con un brillo de misterio en sus ojos grisáceos. Artemisa y Apolo Conti. Sí, se llamaba al igual que los gemelos arqueros de la mitología griega, y además, ellos también eran gemelos. Una gran coincidencia.

—Venimos a verte y ofrecerte una propuesta —comenzó Apolo—, y espero que aceptes.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el peso de las palabras cayó como piedras en una ladera. Recordó una situación similar, tan solo que esta vez no había nadie desnudo. Retrocedió por inercia y fijó sus orbes marrones en ellos.

—¿Qué propuesta?

Quería agregar algo más, pero una mano en su hombro lo tranquilizó. Vio a Phichit darle una mirada que le trasmitió la calma que necesitaba.

Posó su mirada en ellos esperando la respuesta de la pregunta que hizo. Pasaron los segundos más largos de su vida, el súbito silencio le estaba dando ansiedad pero las simples palabras que salieron de la joven lo confundieron por completo.

—Tranquilo. —Artemisa le sonrió divertida—. Creo que quizás esto no lo sepas, puesto que ni rastro has dejado, pero hace unas semanas mi hermano se lesionó. Este año iba a ser nuestra despedida y queríamos hacerla especial, y bueno, sucedió lo que te mencioné.

»Pero antes de eso, nosotros teníamos nuestro ojos puestos en ti. Después del vídeo donde emulaste el programa de Viktor, nos dejó con ganas de saber más. Patinas con el alma y eso nos gusta.

Yuuri no encontró palabras para expresarse. El pequeño discurso lo dejó en un estado de absoluta sorpresa. Pero antes de que siquiera emitiese sonido, el muchacho italiano lo interrumpió.

—Quisimos acercarnos antes, pero ese ruso nos ganó —Apolo continuó con el discurso dicho antes por su hermana—. Tienes mucho talento, Yuuri. Solo debes de tener más confianza en ello. Queremos entrenarte y también pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor? —preguntó con incredulidad Phichit.

Yuuri aún no encontraba palabras, así que dejó que su amigo hablara por él. Estaba en una especie de nebulosa, entre la calma y la expectativa. Pero también el miedo y la desconfianza reinaban en el cúmulo de emociones que se acrecentaban en su interior.

—Sí. Queremos que nos ayudes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —Yuuri preguntó curioso, recién encontrando su voz.

Qué querrían los hermanos con él, eso no le quedaba claro. Sus palabras le habían llegado, sí, pero las heridas que creyó haber cerrado, volvieron abrirse al recordar cómo inicio todo. Tomando fuerzas de sí mismo miró a los Conti. Les sostuvo la mirada preguntándose en su interior qué sería aquel favor. Tenía una ligera idea, pero no estaba seguro si estaba en lo cierto.

—Es simple. Quiero que seas mi pareja en el Campeonato mundial y por consiguiente, ir al _Grand Prix Final._

Silencio es lo que hubo.

El japonés estaba nervioso, y con su reciente valentía adquirida desaparecida, volteó a ver a su mejor amigo creyendo que encontraría algo de paz; pero al parecer no era el único que se había quedado estático.

Phichit estaba mirando a la nada con su teléfono en la mano. Aunque se asustó al ver la sonrisa maniática que se empezó a formar en el rostro del tailandés.

—¡Yuuri, tienes que aceptar! —gritó su amigo agarrándolo de los hombros—. Es una gran oportunidad para probar algo nuevo y dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

Se sobresaltó al oír el estridente grito aunque tuvo que tranquilizarse, debía de demostrar el buen dominio que tenía de sus emociones, a pesar de que todo sea una mentira. Él tan solo dejo de sentir como se debía, estaba roto pero no por ello se dejaría morir. Tenía sus grietas, su armazón tenía pequeñas aberturas en dónde sus emociones salían desbordándose por todo lo que sentía.

Siempre intentó esconder sus emociones, la mayor parte del tiempo logró su objetivo, solo que al final terminaba fallando en los momentos más cruciales. La ansiedad llegaba primero antes de la racionalidad, en su mayoría era así, actuaba nervioso mientras que tartamudeaba vagas respuestas que sonaban incoherentes incluso en sus oídos. Pero ahora, delante de aquellas tres personas, se sinceró.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sus ojos brillaban por la expectativa y sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, estaré actualizando otro capítulo esta semana, quizás suba uno o dos, no estoy segura xD.**

 **Espero su opinión, crítica, etc...**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos n.n**


End file.
